


Trees

by sejwinter



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Rewind Time Powers (Life is Strange), Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, F/F, Secret Identity, Songfic, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sejwinter/pseuds/sejwinter
Summary: Max Caulfield aka Captain made a song dedicated to Victoria Chase.based on a 21 pilots song Trees.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Victoria Chase
Kudos: 15





	Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twenty Øne Pirates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765691) by [BloodyAugust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAugust/pseuds/BloodyAugust). 



> sorry I'm a bad fic. writer and it's my 1st time to write so yeah, comments,sugestions and advice are so welcome and enjoy. 😁

Another night to walk on stage, be someone I wished to be without this mask in my hands.

I gripped my mask looking at it's red eye patch, I took a deep breath, I hear the chant of the people, the adrenaline kicking in my system,time to begin this night, putting on the mask.

I walk out to the stage, scaning the crowd till I saw her face, standing at the very front with a smile on her face.

I grabbed the mic. and signaled Chloe to play.

I singed from my heart even Max can't voice this out, but as Captain things gets easier.

I pull the mask up to my lips and started singing.

I _know_

_Where you stand_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_  
_And that's_  
_Where I am_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_

_Why won't you speak?_  
_Where I happen to be_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_  
_Standing cowardly_

While singing, memories began flooding my head, I wrote this song for how I felt for a girl that treats me as her enemy and rival.Just watching at her from the sidelines, being coward and shy as I ever be.

_I can feel your breath_  
_I can feel my death_  
_I want to know you_  
_I want to see_  
_I want to say_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_

Silently, wishing for you to acknowledge me, I want you to be my friend or even more than that, but just a simple hello can suffice it can mean alot, I want to know more about you.

_I know_  
_Where you stand_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_  
_And that's_  
_Where I am_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_

_Why won't you speak?_  
_Where I happen to be_  
_Silent_  
_In the trees_  
_Standing cowardly_

I remember the days that, I cower and hide from you, day by day I try to ignore you but a part of me wants to know you. I know you aren't always bitchy, you gave me a glimpse of it whenever I'm behind this mask and talking to me.

_I can feel your breath_  
_I can feel my death_  
_I want to know you_  
_I want to see_  
_I want to say_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello, yeah_

_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Oh oh oh_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_  
_Hello_

I stand in front of Victoria from up the stage, I looked down on her and gave a smile,I can see in her eyes the adoration and that genuine smile of hers.The night is still young and there are still more songs to play before this magical night ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors. English is not really my mother language and also I'm making a full fic. for this but then maybe I'll just make this as a series of one shots and the titles will be a song from 21pilots that I'll relate it to our gays.
> 
> thanks for reading!  
> be safe guys!  
> and don't forget to always wash your hands.


End file.
